DESEOS PARA EL AÑO NUEVO
by Livia57adC
Summary: A Pansy Parkinson le remuerde la conciencia por no haber ayudado a evitar, tal vez incluso colaborado, en el fracaso del matrimonio de su mejor amigo. Tres años después, decide que ha llegado el momento de enmendar su error.


_**Disclaimer: **De mi propiedad, la trama. Lo demás de J.K. Rowiling._

**DESEOS PARA EL NUEVO AÑO**

**P**ansy Parkinson. Psicóloga. O Psicomaga, dependiendo de los ojos que leyeran.

Después de dejar la elegante alfombrilla que había comprado el día anterior en el suelo frente a la puerta, la joven contempló durante unos momentos el pulido y brillante rótulo que daba la bienvenida al exquisito consultorio situado en el exclusivo barrio londinense de Belgravia. Puede que a ojos inexpertos tan sólo pareciera un barrio de clase media alta. Pero sus apartamentos estaban entre los más caros del mundo. Los más amplios podían sobrepasar los doce millones de libras. Sólo la clase alta y la aristocracia podían permitírselos. Pansy Parkinson era una de esas afortunadas personas.

Eran las nueve de la mañana de un miércoles como cualquier otro. Aunque aquella no iba a ser una mañana cualquiera para Pansy. No después de haber tomado una decisión que involucraba a tantas personas. Casi todas ellas claramente hostiles a la _causa_. Los finos talones de aguja de la bruja resonaron sobre el carísimo parqué que recubría el suelo del consultorio mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Con ágiles y rápidos movimientos de varita preparó té, un servicio para nueve personas y después lo levitó todo a la sala adyacente a la que utilizaba como consulta propiamente dicha. A pesar de ser una mujer fría y cerebral, reconoció que estaba un poco nerviosa. Aquella reunión iba a ser más difícil que tratar al peor paciente del peor de los traumas.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado Pansy miró su reloj. Todavía faltaba media hora para que llegaran. Caminó lentamente hacia la ventana y encendió un cigarrillo. Sus labios dejaron una mancha roja alrededor del filtro después de la primera calada. _Rouge Passion_ de Dior. Para entretener la espera se dedicó a observar la máquina quitanieves trabajando a lo largo de la avenida. En aquellos días de nieve y frío daba gracias a Merlín por ser bruja y poder aparecerse en el interior de su consulta desde la mansión familiar. A veces incluso se quedaba a dormir allí porque, aparte de la sala habilitada para que esperaran sus pacientes y el amplio despacho donde les trataba y trabajaba, el resto del apartamento estaba acondicionado para vivir en él.

Pansy meditó un vez más sobre la decisión que había tomado. Era la correcta. Estaba segura. Había guardado silencio durante demasiado tiempo. Se arrepentía de no haber intervenido cuando debió hacerlo, pensando que las cosas se reconducirían por sí solas. Pero no había sido así. Y todos los que se sentarían en los elegantes sofás y sillones de la sala dentro de unos minutos, en mayor o menor medida, habían puesto su granito de arena para que el fracaso fuera rotundo. Ella misma la primera, por no haber hecho nada cuando todo se precipitaba hacia el único final que cabía esperar en esas circunstancias

El chisporroteo de la chimenea anunciando la llegada de sus primeros invitados cortó abruptamente los pensamientos de Pansy. Desvaneció el cigarrillo rápidamente y ejecutó un práctico hechizo que hizo desaparecer el olor a tabaco y dejó en su lugar una suave fragancia a lilas. Eran las diez en punto. Y si había alguien que hacía honor a la famosa puntualidad británica, esos eran sin duda los Malfoy. Se volvió a tiempo para recibir a Lucius y a Narcisa Malfoy, que en ese preciso momento salían de su chimenea. Caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa de bienvenida en los labios.

—Narcisa, Lucius, muchas gracias por venir.

Besó a ambos con cariño. Cariño que esperaba siguiera subsistiendo después de aquella reunión. Los Parkinson y los Malfoy eran amigos —aliados— desde que Pansy podía recordar. De niña había pasado innumerables tardes de merienda y juegos en la mansión Malfoy con Draco, Vincent y Greg. En ocasiones, Millicent también se unía a ellos.

—¿De qué va todo esto, Pansy? —preguntó Lucius— Dijiste que era importante.

Ataviado con una túnica de terciopelo azul oscuro y su inseparable bastón, Lucius Malfoy era la viva imagen de la aristocracia mágica. El precioso vestido de su esposa, ajustado a una cintura que podía ser la envidia de la más esbelta de las jovencitas, resaltaba todavía más la innata elegancia de Narcisa. La perfecta pareja para Lucius. Sin abandonar su sonrisa, Pansy respondió:

—Le ruego que espere a que lleguen los demás, Lucius.

Narcisa hizo gesto de querer decir algo, pero en ese momento la chimenea volvió a chisporrotear.

—Por favor, tomen asiento —pidió Pansy, preparándose para recibir a sus siguientes invitados.

Hermione Granger salió de la chimenea con el rostro un poco sofocado y todavía con la palabra en la boca. La expresión hosca en el rostro de Ronald Weasley, su novio, daba muestra de que el pelirrojo no gozaba en ese momento de su mejor humor.

—Granger, Weasley —saludó Pansy, extendiendo la mano primero hacia ella.

La educada Hermione Granger no se permitiría rechazarla. Cosa que no estaba tan segura que no hiciera el tarugo de su novio.

—Parkinson —saludo Hermione, estrechando la mano de la ex Slytherin.

Weasley emitió una especie de gruñido y su apretón estuvo a punto de romperle a Pansy falanges, carpos y metacarpos.

—Por favor, sentaos —invitó, estirando disimuladamente los doloridos dedos—. Todavía falta gente por llegar.

No le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que intercambiaban los Malfoy y los recién llegados. El saludo fue forzado y tirante. Pansy era consciente de que tendría que sacar lo mejor de sí misma para poder manejar el cotarro que se le iba a formar. Blaise Zabini, que le regaló a su amiga una mirada asesina, junto a Greg Goyle, quien la saludó con su habitual torpeza, fueron los siguientes en llegar. Arthur y Molly Weasley, los últimos, aparecieron un par de minutos después, mostrándose un poco aturdidos al salir de la chimenea y encontrarse con aquel variopinto grupo que tomaba té en silencio, mirándose unos a otros con expresiones recelosas. Fueron a sentarse junto a su hijo y Granger. Los cuatro cuchichearon unos instantes antes de que Pansy tomara su lugar, sentándose en el sillón que, un poco apartado, presidía el salón. El último invitado tardaría todavía un poco. Pero su presencia no era necesaria para el inicio de aquella problemática reunión.

—Bien, les agradezco que todos hayan decidido aceptar mi invitación —empezó la psicomaga con una amplia sonrisa—. Seguramente se preguntarán el motivo de que hoy nos encontremos aquí reunidos.

Pansy recorrió con la mirada cada uno de los rostros de sus invitados, que se la devolvieron con diferentes grados de curiosidad.

—Tal vez alguien ya lo haya adivinado… —insinuó, dando la oportunidad de que alguno de los presentes hablara.

El silencio del grupo confirmó a Pansy que nadie iba a tomar la iniciativa y que, como pensaba, tampoco nadie iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles.

—Está bien. Les he reunido hoy aquí para hablar de Draco —dijo dirigiéndose a la facción Slytherin. Después volvió el rostro hacia su izquierda, donde se sentaban Granger y los Weasley—. Y también de Harry.

Tal como ya había previsto, una vez expuestas sus intenciones, Lucius Malfoy fue el primero en tomar la palabra. Con su ceja levemente alzada y una inequívoca expresión de desdén en su rostro dijo:

—Espero que no estés insinuando que mi hijo necesita algún tipo de ayuda, de esa que tú proporcionas. En todo caso, no considero adecuado hablar de Draco delante de extraños —Lucius sonrió suavemente—. Y es evidente que cualquier asunto relacionado con el señor Potter, ha dejado de tener cualquier tipo de interés para mi familia.

Los Gryffindors sentados frente a él fruncieron el ceño. Weasley hijo, además, obsequió a los presentes con una extensa gama de gruñidos.

—Pues debería —respondió Pansy con calma—. Porque su ausencia está afectando de manera muy negativa a Draco.

—Siento disentir —habló de nuevo Lucius, su tono esta vez algo más cortante—. Mi hijo y el señor Potter, gracias a Merlín, ya no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —gruñó Weasley.

—Cierto —aseveró Pansy, ignorando las palabras de Ron—. Gracias a ese traumático y doloroso divorcio al que llegaron con la inestimable ayuda de todos nosotros.

—No es que me alegre de ello —intervino por primera vez Arthur Weasley—, pero era una relación condenada al fracaso desde el principio.

Su esposa asintió firmemente, apoyando las palabras de su esposo. El matrimonio parecía muy incómodo. Con ganas de salir de allí cuanto antes.

—¿Está seguro? —cuestionó Pansy—. Todos sabemos que Harry siempre ha sido como un hijo para ustedes. Y estoy convencida de que no se alegraron de verlo sufrir, pero…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Molly Weasley, un poco ofendida por la duda que se insinuaba tras las palabras de la psicomaga.

Pansy sonrió levemente.

—Sin embargo, usted siempre deseó que la relación entre Harry y su hija Ginny se cristalizara y acabara en matrimonio, ¿no es así? —esta vez Molly apretó los labios y no dijo nada—. Debió ser una gran decepción que, contra todo pronóstico, acabara enamorándose y casándose con Draco Mafoy.

—Como ya dije, no nos alegramos de que el matrimonio de Harry fracasara —reiteró el señor Weasley un poco enojado, sin comprender por qué tenía que estar dándole explicaciones a aquella joven—. Harry tenía derecho a elegir y a probar. Pero de los fracasos también se aprende.

—Y él ahora está listo para elegir de nuevo —aseguró Molly.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Pansy callándose, de momento, que tampoco habían hecho nada para ayudarle a evitar ese fracaso—. Por eso lleva tres años en Bulgaria sin que nadie haya vuelto a verle el pelo por aquí.

—Ha demostrado ser un chico listo, después de todo —se burló Lucius.

—¡Oh, por favor! —refunfuñó Weasley de nuevo, siendo inmediatamente calmado por su novia.

Pansy volvió el rostro hacia Lucius, ignorando de nuevo a Ron. El padre de Draco parecía estar completamente relajado ahora. Sin duda complacido de que fueran los Weasley quienes se estuvieran llevando la peor parte en aquella estúpida reunión.

—No se preocupen —habló Narcisa, sorprendiendo a todos, dirigiéndose principalmente a Arthur y a Molly—. Seguramente Harry encontrará a otra persona mucho más conveniente para él y será feliz. Como ha hecho nuestro Draco.

A Pansy le sorprendió un poco aquella aparente necesidad de Narcisa de tranquilizar al otro matrimonio y, todavía más, que se refiriera a Harry nuevamente por su nombre de pila.

—¿Astoria Greengrass? —preguntó Pansy, sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

—Gran familia —se vanaglorió Lucius—. Como puedes ver, mi querido Arthur, Draco también ha aprendido de sus errores.

Antes de que el señor Weasley pudiera responder, la voz de Pansy se sobrepuso al breve silencio.

—Blaise, como el mejor amigo de Draco, tal vez tenga algo que decir a eso.

El moreno abandonó su pose aburrida, pretendiendo que la conversación no iba con él, para volver a lanzarle a su amiga la misma mirada asesina con la que la había obsequiado a su llegada.

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres que diga, Pansy?

—La verdad —respondió ella.

Blaise se removió incómodo en su asiento y se obstinó en mantener la mirada fija en sus rodillas, como si con esa actitud la psicomaga fuera a olvidarse de su requerimiento.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Pansy.

Con un profundo suspiro de hastío, Blaise dirigió sus brillantes ojos almendrados hacia su amiga.

—Todo el mundo sabe que a Draco le gustan las varitas, Pans. Se casó con Potter —recordó con evidente desagrado. Después dirigió una breve mirada a Lucius y a Narcisa—. Pero los tíos no son su única opción.

—Avaricioso… —murmuró Ron. Aparte de Hermione, nadie más le oyó.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —apoyó Lucius, dirigiendo una mirada retadora a Pansy.

Esta vez fue él el ignorado.

—¿Cómo describirías el tipo de mujer que le gusta a Draco? —preguntó la psicomaga.

—Guapas, sin lugar a dudas —respondió Blaise sin pensárselo dos veces.

Lucius sonrió, ufano. Por primera vez desde que había empezado aquella reunión, Pansy se sintió inclinada a perder la paciencia.

—Me refiero a sus atributos físicos, Blaise.

—¡Ah! —él pareció meditarlo unos momentos— Delgadas, supongo. Ya sabes, no demasiado… —el joven hizo extraños gestos con las manos, como si en ese momento no encontrara la palabra exacta para expresar lo que quería decir sin ofender a Narcisa. Sinceramente, Granger y la mujer de Weasley le importaban un comino.

—¿Voluptuosas? —le ayudó Pansy.

—¡Exacto!

—¿Tal vez incluso algo andróginas?

—Preferentemente, diría yo.

Pansy guardó un pequeño silencio para dejar que las palabras calaran en los presentes.

—¿Dirías que Astoria Greengrass encaja en ese tipo de mujer? —preguntó después.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Seguramente Draco se ahogaría con tanta teta!

En cuanto hubo pronunciado la última palabra Blaise se mordió violentamente los labios, sin atreverse a mirar hacia el matrimonio Malfoy. Pansy contuvo una sonrisa.

—Entonces, podríamos concluir que a Draco le gustan preferentemente los hombres y que en el caso de llevarse alguna mujer a la cama, la prefiere más plana que una tabla de planchar muggle. Es decir, algo masculina…

—Podría decirse… —reconoció el moreno con fastidio.

—Y dime —continuó Pansy, segura de que ya tenía a Blaise atrapado por los huevos—, como compañero de juergas de Draco de estos tres últimos años —, ¿qué tipo de pareja ha estado eligiendo nuestro amigo principalmente?

Blaise dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Hombres —respondió secamente.

—¿Alguna característica en especial?

Blaise la miró a los ojos, jurándole sufrimiento eterno.

—Morenos —dijo—. Pero cualquier otro color de pelo no importa si el tipo tiene los ojos verdes.

Lucius dejó escapar un muy poco aristocrático bufido, al tiempo que daba un fuerte golpe contra el parqué con su bastón. Cosa que desagradó profundamente a Pansy.

—Me parece que ya hemos oído suficiente, jovencita —declaró, poniéndose en pie.

—Todavía no. Siéntese, por favor, Lucius.

No todo el mundo era capaz de soportar la penetrante mirada de Lucius Malfoy como estaba haciendo Pansy en ese momento. Ganándose incluso durante unos instantes la admiración de Ronald Weasley.

—Lucius, por favor —susurró Narcisa.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el ex mortífago volvió a sentarse. Pansy, haciendo gala de una sangre fría excepcional, se dirigió entonces a Goyle como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Greg, ¿por qué no nos cuentas a todos lo que me dijiste el otro día, cuando Millicent y tú vinisteis a cenar?

El todavía mofletudo joven enrojeció furiosamente. Miró a Blaise, quien se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole _apáñatelas como puedas que yo ya he pasado lo mío_, y después a Lucius, con un más que aterrado respeto.

—Vamos, Greg. No es nada del otro mundo. Todos en esta sala lo habremos hecho alguna vez —o muchas, suspiró Pansy, pensando que hacía ya dos meses que había roto con su último novio.

Las miradas de todos se concentraron en Goyle con curiosidad.

—Jugamos un partido de Quidditch —logró balbucear Greg, mirando directamente a Pansy para no tener que ver los rostros de los demás—. Solemos jugar algunos sábados en el estadio municipal de Londres. En el viejo —aclaró—. El nuevo se lo han quedado las Avispas de Wimbourne.

—Bien —le animó Pansy.

Pero Greg retorció nerviosamente sus regordetas manos, implorando a su amiga con la mirada que le dejara en paz. Cosa que Pansy no pensaba hacer.

—Después del partido, fuisteis a las duchas… —le ayudó la psicomaga.

—Claro, no íbamos a volver a casa oliendo a tigre —razonó Greg—. Millicent no me dejaría entrar…

Blaise no logró retener una pequeña carcajada, mientras los demás observaban al rechoncho joven con diferentes grados de diversión. Pansy permaneció impasible.

—Oh, Pans… —gimió el mago, retorciéndose nuevamente las manos.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco de compasión por él.

—Está bien —aceptó resignada—. Greg estaba en la ducha contigua a la de Draco, así que le oyó masturbarse, ¿no es eso, Greg? —el joven asintió rojo como la grana. A él le habían enseñado que no había que hablar de cosas relacionadas con el sexo cuando había señoras delante—. Y durante todo el tiempo que duró, estuvo pronunciando un solo nombre…

Él la miró de nuevo, sin atreverse a deslizar la mirada un poco más a su izquierda para no tropezar con la de la señora Malfoy.

—¿Qué nombre, Greg? —insistió Pansy con suavidad.

—Harry —respondió Goyle apresuradamente—. Estuvo gimiendo _Harry_ todo el tiempo.

Pansy extendió una mirada triunfal por toda la sala.

—¡Esto es el colmo del mal gusto! —exclamó Lucius con dureza, poniéndose en pie de nuevo— No puedo creer que seas precisamente tú, Pansy, quien haya organizado esta vergüenza de reunión.

—Mi única intención es la de ayudar a un amigo —respondió ella, casi con tanta altivez como la que había empleado Lucius al hablar—. Recomponer lo que entre todos deshicimos.

—¿Ayudarle? ¿Exponiéndole de esta forma delante de… —Lucius tuvo que tragar un nudo de furia antes de señalar con desdén a las personas sentadas frente a él— …esta gente? —se volvió hacia su esposa, todavía sentada— ¡Vámonos Narcisa!

Lucius caminó con paso arrogante y decidido hacia la chimenea, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su esposa no le seguía. Narcisa continuaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada fija en Pansy.

—Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer nosotros también —dijo Ron, levantándose a su vez. Miró con insistencia a sus padres y a su novia, a la espera de que hicieran lo mismo.

—Siéntate, Ron —pidió Hermione suavemente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo, malhumorado— Mejor marcharse ahora que tener que escuchar también algo vergonzoso sobre Harry.

—Hermione te ha pedido que te sientes, Ron —el tono de Molly Weasley no dejó lugar a dudas sobre lo que quería que hiciera su hijo.

Éste frunció el ceño ferozmente, mientras su rostro enrojecía hasta las orejas. Pero, finalmente, se sentó. Sólo entonces Molly se volvió hacia Pansy, después de darle una breve mirada a su marido.

—Es cierto que siempre desee que Harry acabara casándose con mi Ginny —reconoció—. A pesar de que tenían una relación difícil y de que pronto fue evidente que sus caracteres no congeniaban.

Molly se mostró realmente apenada tras su declaración.

—Cuando rompieron, seguimos manteniendo la esperanza de que todo se arreglaría —confesó a continuación—. Pensamos que eran muy jóvenes y que estaba bien que se dieran un tiempo para reflexionar.

—Harry se sentía muy presionado porque era el auror más joven que había entrado en el cuerpo, y Ginny quería jugar en las Arpías de Holyhead —intervino Arthur—. Así que no nos preocupamos demasiado. Creímos que cuando los dos lograran estabilizarse en sus trabajos, se echarían de menos y volverían a estar juntos.

—Pero no fue así —dijo Pansy amistosamente.

—No, no lo fue —Molly negó pesarosamente con la cabeza—. Todos nos sentimos decepcionados el día que Harry llegó y nos dijo que estaba saliendo con Draco desde hacía un tiempo. Y cuando empezó a hablar de boda, simplemente no podíamos darle la espalda porque somos la única familia que tiene. Y le queremos. Pero supongo que el entusiasmo brilló por su ausencia.

—¿Y qué esperaba? —saltó Ron—. Me cansé de repetirle que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida. Pero, ¿me escuchó? ¡No! Y acabó como le predije que acabaría.

—Cállate, Ron —sugirió Hermione—. Porque tú estuviste metiendo cizaña siempre que pudiste. Si no recuerdo mal, fuisteis tú y George quien entretuvieron a Harry aquella tarde, a sabiendas de que os había dicho que tenía que llegar puntual a una cena que era muy importante para Draco.

—¿Acaso es culpa mía que prefiriera pasar tiempo con nosotros jugando al Quidditch antes que asistir a una aburrida cena? —Ron entrecerró un poco los ojos— Además, ¿quién era la que le hacía sentir mal cada vez que le veía, quejándose de que aceptara tener elfos domésticos a su servicio, llenándole la cabeza con todos esos discursos sobre discriminación y que era su deber aprovechar la posición que tenía para luchar por la igualdad entre magos, la sociedad mágica y he perdido la cuenta de cuantas cosas más?

Hermione miró furiosamente a su novio, pero no le replicó porque sabía que tenía razón.

—Bueno, está claro que Harry no tuvo mucho apoyo, ¿verdad? —estableció Pansy en tono profesional.

—Narcisa, ¿vamos a tener que soportar esto mucho más? —reclamó Lucius, todavía esperándola frente a la chimenea.

Ella le ignoró de nuevo. Su expresión no decía mucho, porque era una mujer acostumbrada a mantener sus emociones a raya frente a extraños. No obstante, había escuchado atentamente las palabras de Molly Weasley y la posterior discusión de su hijo con su novia.

—Draco no es feliz —dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Astoria es una buena chica, pero tal vez sea el momento de reconocer que es un poco inocente por nuestra parte esperar que ella logre centrarle otra vez —esta vez los azules de Narcisa se posaron en su marido de una forma tan fría, que dejaba adivinar que esa discusión había tenido lugar entre ellos en más de una ocasión—. Sabes que no podrá.

—Narcisa… —casi siseó Lucius en tono amenazador.

Por primera vez, el semblante de ella se baño de tal enojo que transfiguró durante unos segundos sus bellas facciones.

—Mi marido no quiere reconocerlo, pero Draco se ha convertido en un hombre promiscuo, juerguista, y con muy poco freno a la hora de beber —las miradas del matrimonio se enfrentaron duramente durante unos pocos segundos—. Mi hijo jamás había tenido este comportamiento antes. Le gustaba divertirse con sus amigos como a cualquier joven de su edad. Pero siempre supo donde estaba el límite y jamás desatendió sus obligaciones. No como ahora.

—¡Narcisa! —advirtió Lucius de nuevo, apretando su bastón con tanta fuerza que parecía que acabaría partiéndolo en dos.

—Nosotros tampoco hicimos nada por apoyar su relación, Lucius, lo sabes —continuó ella con firmeza—. Alentamos todas y cada una de sus peleas. Incluso insistimos en que se quedaran en la mansión para poder convertir la vida de Harry en un pequeño infierno y demostrarle a Draco que su marido jamás estaría a la altura de un Malfoy.

—¡Y nunca lo estuvo! —bramó Lucius.

—¡Seguramente por eso ordenaste a tus abogados que prepararan los papeles del divorcio al mismo tiempo que el acuerdo de matrimonio!

—Lamento profundamente tener que estar de acuerdo con un Weasley —dijo Lucius entre dientes—, pero ese matrimonio fue un error desde el principio y acabó como tenía que acabar.

—¡Acabó como todos quisimos que acabara! —Narcisa se recompuso del súbito estallido, lamentando aquella pérdida de papeles pública, nada a la altura de una dama como ella— Harry no es lo que yo quería para Draco —dijo después, con un tono de voz más calmo—. Pero tal vez ya es hora de empezar a pensar en lo que quiere nuestro hijo y no en lo que nosotros hubiéramos deseado para él.

Lucius no respondió. Y a partir de ese momento se extendió un pesado silencio por toda la sala. Pansy decidió que era mejor no intervenir y dejar que cada uno lidiara con su propia conciencia durante unos minutos. No obstante, aquella pausa no duró mucho, ya que el chisporrotear de la chimenea hizo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ese lugar. La imponente figura del hombre que salió de ella dejó a todos sorprendidos.

—¡Señor Ministro! —exclamó Lucius, aturdido. Sin embargo, extendió inmediatamente la mano hacia la primera autoridad del mundo mágico— Esta sí es una agradable sorpresa.

Kingsley Shacklebolt devolvió el saludo a Malfoy con una enorme sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus blanquísimos dientes.

—¿Qué tal, Lucius? Oh, no se levanten, por favor —dijo el Ministro viendo el ademán de los demás.

En compañía de Malfoy se dirigió al sillón vacío que Pansy acababa de colocar a su lado. Y Lucius comprendió cuánta presión iba a haber a partir de ese momento. Porque Shacklebolt era sin duda pro-Potter, a pesar de que le constaba que tampoco le había agradado demasiado la unión del joven con su familia. Y menos las consecuencias, puesto que Potter había dejado el cuerpo de aurores y se había marchado al extranjero después del divorcio. No es que a Lucius le importara demasiado lo que hubiera hecho su ex yerno a partir de ese momento. Pero sabía que al Ministro no le había sentado demasiado bien perder al héroe de entre las filas de sus aurores.

—Se preguntarán el por qué de la presencia de nuestro Ministro —dijo Pansy una vez éste y Lucius se hubieron acomodado—. Sin embargo, él no está hoy aquí exactamente como representante de su cargo, sino como amigo de Harry.

Lucius reprimió una pequeña mueca y se limitó a apretar los labios. Lo sabía. El maldito Ministro iba a desplegar sus influencias a favor de Potter. Y él tenía demasiados asuntos que dependían del Ministerio como para ponerse a Shacklebolt claramente en contra. Estaba jodido. Los blanquísimos dientes del Ministro volvieron a hacer acto de presencia.

—Bien, es cierto que estoy aquí por la amistad que me une a Harry —corroboró—. Pero debo confesar que también porque quiero recuperarle para nuestro Ministerio —confesó sin ningún rubor.

—Sólo sabemos que está en Bulgaria —dijo el señor Weasley, claramente reconfortado por la presencia de su también amigo, a pesar del cargo—. Escribe de vez en cuando para que sepamos que está bien y poco más. Ni siquiera nos ha dicho dónde vive o a qué se dedica.

Shacklebolt amplió su sonrisa.

—Pero yo sí —dijo—. Los extranjeros deben renovar anualmente su permiso de residencia en Bulgaria, igual que aquí. Y nuestro Ministerio tiene buenas relaciones con el Ministerio búlgaro —después miró a Hermione, que era la que estaba sentada más cerca de él—. Aunque pensé por las lechuzas que llegan regularmente a tu despacho desde Bulgaria, que ya sabíais dónde estaba y qué está haciendo Harry…

Hermione enrojeció visiblemente. Tanto el matrimonio Weasley como su novio la miraron con expresión interrogante.

—Bueno —balbuceó—, Harry me escribe de vez en cuando.

—¿Quieres decir que tú sabes dónde está y lo que hace? —preguntó Ron con incredulidad— ¿Y no me has dicho nada?

—Me parece recordar que antes de irse, Harry y tú discutisteis como dos energúmenos —respondió Hermione.

A pesar de que todo aquello lo había provocado ella, Pansy empezaba a sentir la necesidad urgente de tomarse una poción para el dolor de cabeza. Toda esa gente necesitaba desesperadamente una buena sesión de terapia en grupo. Antes de que Weasley se acalorara más y empezara a discutir con Granger, decidió cortar por lo sano.

—Vayamos al grano —dijo—. Y es la forma de lograr que Harry regrese y forzar un encuentro "casual" con Draco.

Lucius se abstuvo de decir que aquella era la peor idea que había oído en toda la mañana.

—Harry tiene una pequeña compañía de seguridad privada —desveló el Ministro, acompañado por el asentimiento de Granger—. Y por lo que he podido averiguar, se gana bastante bien la vida —por lo que tentar su bolsillo no surtiría ningún efecto. Así que estaba claro que había que tentarle otra cosa—. Le he mandado una lechuza esta misma mañana, diciéndole que necesito sus servicios porque alguien está intentando atentar contra mi vida. Y que temo que algunos aurores puedan estar implicados… —dirigió una mirada un poco avergonzada a los demás— Sí, algo rocambolesco, lo sé. Pero al menos despertará su curiosidad y estoy convencido de que vendrá para saber qué pasa.

Pansy sonrió complacida. ¡Por fin alguien con imaginación y arrojo!

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

La red flu internacional estaba colapsada por el intenso tráfico de gente que se desplazaba para celebrar la llegada del nuevo año con amigos o familiares. El 31 de diciembre no era una fecha óptima para tomar ningún tipo de transporte. Harry y los tres hombres que le acompañaban habían tenido que esperar casi cuarenta minutos para lograr tener acceso a una de las chimeneas del Ministerio inglés. Harry estaba impaciente, cabreado y deseaba con toda su alma encontrarse en cualquier otra parte del mundo que no fuera Londres. Le molestaba sobremanera el trabajo que le había encargado Kingsley. No quería investigar a aurores. Ex compañeros probablemente. Pero Kings había recurrido a todo el arsenal: a su amistad, a su membresía en la Orden del Fénix, a la guerra y a todo lo que sabía que haría que Harry no pudiera negarse sin parecer un renegado y un desagradecido. El ex auror no pudo evitar maldecirle una vez más.

Los cuatro hombres atravesaron el atrio con paso firme en dirección a los ascensores, levantando la curiosidad de cuantos magos y brujas se cruzaron en su camino. Poco antes de llegar a ellos, fueron bruscamente detenidos por dos aurores que les salieron al paso.

—Potter, oí que llegabas hoy —dijo uno de ellos, esbozando una sonrisita maliciosa.

—Danvers —saludó Harry contrariado.

De todos los aurores del cuerpo, ese tipo era el último al que le hubiera gustado encontrarse. Danvers era uno de los más veteranos, de los pocos de su generación que habían quedado tras la escabechina de la guerra. Y un firme aspirante al puesto de Robards, el actual Jefe de Aurores. Harry siempre había supuesto una amenaza para él, profesionalmente hablando. La antipatía había sido mutua casi desde el principio. Harry estaba seguro de que la noticia de su vuelta a Londres habría corrido como un reguero de pólvora entre sus ex compañeros, y que no habría muchos a los que les hiciera gracia que él hubiera regresado para hacer un trabajo que, en principio, les correspondía a ellos. Harry se preguntaba si Kings sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.

—Parece que te has convertido en una especie de guardaespaldas o algo así…

—No es asunto tuyo, Danvers.

Harry dio un paso adelante con la intención de seguir su camino, pero el auror le detuvo de nuevo, tomando su brazo.

—No eres bien recibido —declaró.

—Mira lo que me importa —Harry apartó la mano de Danvers de un manotazo y continuó su camino, seguido de sus hombres.

Lograron llegar al despacho del Ministro de Magia sin ningún otro incidente.

Durante las siguientes tres horas Harry volvió loco a Kingsley. Primero con sus preguntas y después con las explicaciones sobre los métodos de seguridad que iba a poner en práctica y los protocolos de protección que él y sus hombres empleaban. Cuando ideó su plan, el pobre Ministro no sospechaba lo complicado que iba a ser inventar mentira tras mentira con el único fin de convencer a Harry sobre la inminencia de un posible ataque a su persona sin levantar sus sospechas. Los tres búlgaros, Ivanoh, Zonhor y Nikolai, a pesar de hablar un inglés bastante rudimentario, dieron muestras de comprender toda la conversación, aunque intervinieron en contadas ocasiones en ella.

—Bien, ¿tienes tu equipaje aquí? —preguntó Harry—. Deberíamos marcharnos antes de que la red flu se ponga peor de lo que ya está.

—Er… han preparado un traslador —respondió el Ministro, ante lo cual Harry torció un poco el gesto. No le gustaban los trasladores—. Pero antes, Harry, tengo un asunto oficial que atender. Te recuerdo que hoy es fin de año…

Durante unos segundos Harry parpadeó sin comprender. Después, su expresión se alteró con la comprensión de lo que las palabras de Shacklebolt significaban.

—¡No me jodas, Kings!

El Ministro se encogió de hombros.

—Has asistido muchas veces a la cena de fin de año del Ministerio, Harry. Deberías haberlo imaginado.

Claramente contrariado, Harry habló rápidamente en búlgaro con sus hombres, quienes a pesar de no cambiar ni un ápice su expresión, miraron al Ministro como si no les agradara que hubiera hecho cabrear a su jefe. El intercambio de palabras entre los cuatro duró apenas un par de minutos.

—Está bien —dijo Harry finalmente—. Supongo que la recepción tendrá lugar en el sitio de siempre —el Ministro asintió—. Zonhor y yo echaremos un vistazo y pondremos algunos hechizos de seguridad. Necesito que lo autorices —Kingsley volvió a asentir—. Ivanoh y Nikolai se quedarán contigo —Harry miró su reloj—. Sólo tenemos un par de horas, así que debemos darnos prisa.

El Ministro vio a Harry desaparecer tras la puerta seguido del tal Zonhor. Después miró a los dos hombres que se habían quedado en su despacho, que le observaban con semblante serio.

—Siéntense, caballeros —ofreció, mientras él lo hacía tras la mesa de su despacho.

Ninguno de los dos hombres se movió.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

La cena de fin de año del Ministerio no era una cena propiamente dicha. Se habilitaba la gran Sala de Recepciones con varias largas mesas que ocupaban dos de sus laterales, en las que se podía encontrar todo tipo de entremeses fríos, canapés y delicatesen que se acompañaban con refrescos y vinos. Finalmente, para brindar por el nuevo año, los camareros que estaban atentos a los invitados durante toda la velada distribuían copas de champagne. Después se celebraba un baile que duraba hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Obviamente, no todo el mundo tenía acceso a esa fiesta. Jefes de Departamento del Ministerio, figuras relevantes de la sociedad mágica, directores de las diferentes instituciones, como el del hospital mágico de San Mungo o Hogwarts, empresarios y periodistas. Los Malfoy encajaban en la categoría de figuras relevantes y de empresarios por lo que, un año más, Draco Malfoy se encontraba recorriendo el salón con mirada experta, con la segunda copa de vino en la mano, en busca de una presa para esa noche.

—Hoy no deberías beber —le aconsejó Blaise Zabini, de pie a su lado, y secretamente y a disgusto, encargado de que su amigo conservara sus cinco sentidos intactos durante la velada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco, sin desprender la mirada de uno de los camareros.

—Porque a tu madre no le gusta que lo hagas. Y te recuerdo que ella está también aquí esta noche.

Draco apuró su copa de vino y le hizo una seña al camarero que había estado observando para que se acercara. Éste lo hizo con diligencia, esbozando una coqueta sonrisa. Draco tomó una copa de su bandeja y dejó la vacía, devolviéndole una sonrisa bastante explícita. Blaise bufó mientras intentaba no observar el intercambio de miradas.

—Estas poniendo el listón demasiado bajo, ¿no crees? —masculló cuando el camarero se alejó en dirección a otro invitado que le reclamaba.

—Sólo es un polvo, Blaise.

—Astoria también está aquí… —y ya le gustaría ver cómo se las apañaba Narcisa para mantenerla alejada de su hijo el tiempo suficiente. Porque era más que obvio que su marido no iba a colaborar.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes —gruñó Draco, esta vez molesto.

Blaise dejó escapar un suspiro de hastío mientras sus ojos recorrían el salón. El Ministro todavía no había hecho su aparición. Y se suponía que lo haría con un engañado Potter a su lado. Le echó una ojeada a Draco, que todavía seguía al camarero con la mirada, ya con su tercera copa de vino casi a la mitad. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer ese castigo? Ser amigo de las personas equivocadas, se dijo con resignación. Es decir, de Draco y de Pansy. A él Potter ni le gustaba, ni le disgustaba. Blaise siempre había preferido los calderos a las varitas. Es más, hasta podía sentir cierto agradecimiento por el héroe por haber devuelto la tranquilidad al mundo mágico. Sus únicos ideales, mamados de su experta madre, siempre habían sido riqueza y buen sexo. Y eso era lo que ahora tenía sin ninguna clase de temor. Lo demás era irrelevante.

—Tal vez deberías darte otra oportunidad, Draco —dijo—. Y dejar de intentar instaurar el record de la polla que ha logrado reventar más culos.

Draco, un poco achispado, soltó una risita.

—Ya suenas como Pansy —se burló.

¡Lo que le faltaba por oír! Blaise dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa que sostenía, al contrario que Draco, la misma desde que habían llegado. Las ganas de decirle a su amigo la verdad cosquilleaban en su lengua con demasiada insistencia como para ser capaz de contenerse por mucho tiempo. ¿No era su mejor amigo, después de todo?

—Deberías pedirle un deseo al nuevo año, Draco —insinuó.

La sonrisa del rubio se borró abruptamente de su rostro.

—Mis deseos siempre están condenados al fracaso —masculló—. No vale la pena desear.

—Lo que no vale la pena es dejar que deseen por ti. Deberías empezar a desear por ti mismo, amigo.

Draco se volvió hacia él con fiereza.

—¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó.

Blaise tomó aire, esperando que la fina intuición de Draco flotara sobre su estado de enajenación etílica. En realidad no sabía qué y cuánto habría bebido el rubio antes de ir al Ministerio.

—Que si yo hubiera tenido a Potter, no hubiera dejado que me lo arrancaran de las manos con tanta facilidad —Blaise dio gracias a Merlín por su innata agilidad. El puño de Draco se estrelló en su mano. Lo apretó con fuerza unos segundos antes de liberarlo y decir entre dientes—: Desea Draco. Porque a veces los deseos se cumplen.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Blaise!

Recuperando su elegante compostura, Draco apuro su tercera copa de vino. Tenía que encontrar a ese camarero y follárselo ya. Antes de que los recuerdos que tan _amablemente _había despertado Blaise, le ahogaran de nuevo. Sin embargo, un pequeño revuelo a la entrada de la sala le hizo saber que el Ministro acababa de llegar. Los lameculos de siempre se arremolinaban a su alrededor, intentando estrechar su mano y llenarle de buenos deseos para el nuevo año. Aunque en esta ocasión no parecían estar lográndolo de forma eficiente. Tan sorprendido como el resto de los invitados, Draco observó a los cuatro hombres vestidos con sobretodos negros que rodeaban Kingsley Shacklebolt. Altos, fornidos. Tal vez uno de ellos algo más bajo, pero igualmente amenazador. Desde donde se encontraba era difícil distinguir sus rostros debido a la gente y a los continuos movimientos que se veían obligados a realizar para mantener al Ministro en un cómodo espacio entre ellos. Todo tipo de rumores se dispararon a continuación sobre la necesidad de la primera autoridad mágica de ser protegido de aquella forma. Magos y brujas esperaron con curiosidad a que el Ministro de Magia hiciera su habitual discurso de fin de año, impacientes por saber si se iba a desvelar el misterio.

—Creo que mi listón va a subir algunos metros… —sonrió Draco a su amigo, olvidado ya su enojo—. Estoy deseando averiguar cuán duros y firmes son esos músculos.

—De verdad, Draco, ¿cuántas copas te has tomado?

Draco miró a Blaise con algo del resquemor de su enfrentamiento anterior.

—No las suficientes todavía —masculló.

Sin previo aviso, Blaise le tomó del brazo con fuerza y le obligó a mirar de nuevo, empujándole unos cuantos pasos hacia delante.

—Llegó el momento de desear —susurró el hombre de piel bruna junto a la oreja de Draco.

Las ácidas palabras que iba a pronunciar murieron en su boca en cuanto Draco identificó a uno de los cuatro hombres. Ahora que Shacklebolt estaba en el centro de la sala, muy cerca de ellos, podía verle con absoluta claridad. Durante unos segundos Draco no respiró. Ni parpadeó, tan inmóvil como si le hubieran petrificado. El nombre de Harry martilleando en su cerebro. Sus ojos llenándose de su rostro, de su cuerpo, de esa mirada verde y penetrante que detenía a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Blaise le observó con cierta inquietud.

—Draco… —susurró.

En ese momento el rubio parpadeó, como si volviera de un profundo estado de hipnosis, antes de volver el rostro hacia Blaise.

—Tú lo sabías.

No fue una pregunta. Blaise se encogió de hombros, sin animarse a responder. En su lugar, extrajo la varita de su bolsillo y ejecutó un sencillo hechizo que Draco reconoció de inmediato. Demasiadas veces lo había utilizado.

—Si vas a hablar con él, más te vale estar en tus cinco sentidos —dijo Blaise— Abre la boca.

Draco obedeció sin preguntar, mientras el primer hechizo arrastraba los últimos retazos de embriaguez. Inmediatamente un fresco sabor a menta invadió su boca.

—Potter no suele beber, ¿verdad? —se justificó Blaise tras realizar ese segundo hechizo.

Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza. Al menos no solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos. Ahora, no lo sabía. Habían pasado tres años. Tres largos y dolorosos años.

—Tal vez ha rehecho su vida —musitó—. Tal vez lo último que quiera sea verme.

—No, no lo ha hecho —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Pansy fruncía el ceño, con un cigarrillo en la mano, embutida en un vestido negro que se ajustaba descaradamente a cada una de sus curvas. Se suponía que Blaise tenía que conseguir que Draco no se fijara en Harry hasta que se encontrara de narices con él en ese balcón, tal como habían planeado. Aunque ya le valía al Ministro su "disimulada" forma de aparecer. Sólo le había faltado colocar una señal luminosa sobre la cabeza de Potter. Pansy le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Blaise. Éste se encogió de hombros nuevamente. Esperaba que su amiga, a la que iba a hacer pagar de alguna forma todo aquello, tomara las riendas de la situación a partir de ese momento y le dejara en paz. Pansy posó después sus ojos en Draco, cuya mirada estaba demandándole impacientemente una respuesta.

—Escúchame bien, Draco —dijo la mujer recomponiendo con esmero la pajarita del smoking de su amigo—, el esfuerzo de mucha gente ha hecho que Harry esté hoy aquí. No la cagues —antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada ella tomó de nuevo la palabra—. Harry cree que alguien está amenazando a nuestro Ministro y Shacklebolt ha utilizado sus influencias para traerle con la excusa de que le proteja durante un imaginario viaje que tiene que emprender esta noche.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia la tarima en la que el Ministro ya se estaba preparando para su discurso de fin de año, sin poder evitar verse algo agobiado por los cuatro hombres que velaban hasta su sombra.

—Todos sabemos cuánto se va a cabrear cuando sepa que ha sido engañado —continuó Pansy—. Pero ahí entras tú.

—Vais a echarme a los leones… —suspiró Draco.

—Al león, mejor dicho —se rió la psicomaga—. Pero no te preocupes, su amiga Granger ha prometido que Weasley parará el primer golpe si Harry llega a enterarse antes de lo previsto —después su rostro adoptó una expresión profesional—. Escucha Draco, tú no le has olvidado, pero él tampoco. Seguramente se pondrá a la defensiva, fingirá que lo vuestro lo tiene ya superado y que no le importas. Incluso puedes esperar algún florido insulto a medida que vaya poniéndose nervioso y se dé cuenta de que no puede desaparecer y escapar tal como a él le gustaría.

En el Ministerio no se podía aparecer, pero Draco se preguntó cómo pensaban evitar los amigos de Harry y los suyos, que al parecer habían confabulado juntos, que su ex marido no les enviara una maldición a todos y se marchara de todas formas. Aunque claro, si el primero en recibirla era Weasley, Draco lo consideraría como una especie de justicia divina por la que habría valido la pena esperar.

—Ni se te ocurra ponerte gallito, que nos conocemos —advirtió Pansy a continuación—. Es lo que él esperará al provocarte. Sin embargo, le desconcertarás si en lugar de devolverle las pullas, le dices lo que sientes. Se calmará cuando se dé cuenta de que sus ataques no son correspondidos.

—Pansy, cariño, sabes que estás hablando conmigo, ¿verdad? —Draco torció una sonrisa.

La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sí, sé que eres incapaz de mantener tu boca cerrada cuando te provocan. Pero como hoy la jodas, Draco Malfoy, después de todo lo que me ha costado planear esto —Pansy le dio un fuerte apretón a la entrepierna de su amigo, consiguiendo que éste se encogiera durante unos segundos—, te juro que aquí abajo no quedará nada que a Harry o a cualquier otro le pueda interesar. ¿Lo captas?

—Alto y claro —respondió Draco, con los dientes apretados.

—Así me gusta —Pansy sonrió nuevamente—. Y ahora, cariño, escuchemos qué tienes que decirnos nuestro querido Ministro este año.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

No sólo la lengua de Blaise Zabini picaba por desvelarle la encerrona a su amigo. Ronald Weasley se declaró incapaz de mandar a Harry a la palestra sin antes ponerle sobre aviso. Porque seguramente las serpientes ya habían puesto en antecedentes al hurón. Y él no iba a permitir que Harry jugara con desventaja.

—¡Cómo habéis podido!

Los puños de Harry estaban apretados, todo su cuerpo irradiaba una tensión sofocante y amenazadora.

—Cálmate, Harry —rogó Hermione, asomando la cabeza por detrás de su novio, con el que ya arreglaría cuentas más tarde en privado—. Era la única forma de lograr que vinieras. Kingsley ya te lo ha explicado.

Dando vueltas como una fiera enjaulada en el reducido espacio en el que sus amigos le habían acorralado, Harry parecía a punto de hacer volar algo en cualquier momento. Los tres búlgaros contemplaban la escena sin saber si intervenir o no, sin entender mucho de lo que estaba pasando. Con sus varitas en la mano, estaban a la expectativa de que su jefe diera la orden para hechizar a aquel grupo de necios ingleses.

—¡No teníais ningún derecho! Ninguno de vosotros me apoyó jamás durante mi matrimonio —acusó—. Y que yo recuerde, estabais bastante satisfechos cuando se fue a pique.

—Harry, cariño, lo sentimos tanto —sollozó Molly—. Nos equivocamos.

Por muy furioso que estuviera, si había alguien contra quien no era capaz de arremeter el ex auror, esa era sin lugar a dudas Molly Weasley. Su ánimo se aplacó durante unos instantes.

—Le están encabritando. Cuando me llegue el turno, si es que llega, querrá sangre —dijo Draco, contemplando la escena desde el umbral de una de las puertas que daba a uno de los tantos balcones que se asomaban a un jardín y cielo encantados, ya que el Ministerio estaba bajo tierra—. Pansy, cariño, ¿estás segura de que esos estaban de acuerdo en colaborar?

—¿Por qué no le esperas donde hemos acordado? —sugirió ella—. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

Mientras un nada convencido Draco desparecía tras la puerta, Pansy observó como Ron Weasley, en todo un alarde de valentía, daba un paso al frente diciéndole algo a Harry que en lugar de calmarlo todavía le enfureció más. Tal vez debería haber dejado a los amigos de Potter al margen, pensó, ya que parecían incapaces de seguir sus directrices. Esfumado el factor sorpresa, la cosa se presentaba más peliaguda de lo que Pansy había previsto. Que Weasley enfureciera todavía más a Potter no hacía más que ponerle las cosas más difíciles a Draco. Pansy encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y siguió observando cómo era en ese momento Granger quien trataba de convencer a su amigo con grandes ademanes. La psicomaga soportó observar la discusión en lo que duró fumarse el cigarrillo. Después lanzó la colilla al suelo, la pisó con saña bajo su zapato, y cuando estaba ya dispuesta a intervenir y, si era necesario, llevarse a Harry a rastras, le vio caminar hacia ella como si se lo estuvieran llevando mil diablos.

—Está bien, acabemos con esto —exigió el ex auror con voz apretada—. ¿Dónde está?

Pansy no respondió inmediatamente, limitándose a observarle.

—Estás demasiado alterado, Harry. Date unos minutos para tranquilizarte —le aconsejó.

—¿Tranquilizarme? —se mofó el moreno— Deja tus tretas de loquera conmigo, Parkinson. Que diga lo que tenga que decirme y me marcharé.

—Podrías irte ahora mismo si quisieras, ¿qué te lo impide?

Harry dudó unos momentos antes de responder. Como si ni siquiera se hubiera planteado que tenía esa opción.

—Le he prometido a Hermione que le vería —respondió finalmente.

¡Gryffindors! Pansy asintió en silencio y se apartó de la puerta. Tras un leve titubeo, Harry puso su mano firmemente en la manecilla dorada y la abrió. Pansy encendió un nuevo cigarrillo, prometiéndose a sí misma que su primer propósito para el año nuevo sería el de dejar de fumar.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Apoyado en el balcón de piedra, y a sabiendas de que estaba contemplando imágenes creadas con magia, Draco aspiró el aire nocturno como si fuera real. ¡Todo había sido tan estúpido! Todavía no comprendía en qué momento había perdido la verdadera perspectiva de las cosas. Cómo se había dejado llevar por la presión de su familia y amigos hasta el punto de que su vida con Harry se había vuelto un verdadero infierno. Discusiones. Peleas. Acusaciones mutuas. Días sin dirigirse la palabra. Reconciliaciones que les permitían obtener unos pocos momentos de paz antes de que la chispa prendiera de nuevo con cualquier excusa y todo volviera a empezar. Sus momentos con Harry nunca habían sido tan felices y tranquilos como cuando todavía nadie sabía que estaban juntos. Cuando los fines de semana que Harry no tenía guardia en el Ministerio eran un festival para los dos. Y cuando la tenía, los lunes habían pasado a convertirse para Draco en el mejor día de la semana, porque Harry era enteramente suyo. Ambos habían luchado mucho al principio para lograr que familia y amigos del otro los aceptaran. Tal vez no lo habían conseguido del todo, pero al menos habían obtenido tolerancia y una boda en la que ambas facciones habían coexistido con un mínimo de incidentes.

Después, el día a día se los había comido a los dos. Harry nunca estaba cuando él más lo necesitaba. Guardias o misiones fuera de Londres siempre se interponían en los momentos en que la familia debía aparecer más unida. El cumpleaños de su madre o el aniversario de bodas de sus padres, en los que se había congregado lo mejor y más selecto de la sociedad mágica. No había habido invitado que no preguntara por el flamante esposo del heredero de la familia, que había brillado por su ausencia. O el que Harry no respetara demasiado el horario de las cenas de la familia, también por culpa de su trabajo. _¿Hoy tu esposo tampoco nos complacerá con su presencia, Draco?_ solían ser las irónicas palabras de su padre. Y el hecho de que a Harry se le resistiera la etiqueta y no le gustaran demasiado las formalísimas túnicas que los Malfoy utilizaban casi en todas las ocasiones, había causado más de una desavenencia con su madre. Por otra parte, a Draco se le hacía difícil de sobrellevar su relación con los Weasley, por su falta de clase y porque comer en aquella casa un domingo era cosa de locos. Lo evitaba siempre que podía, procurando que sus excusas fueran creíbles y no ofendiera a nadie. Al menos al principio. Odiaba que Ron Weasley aprovechara cualquier momento para separarle de Harry, con la ayuda de sus hermanos, y que Granger siempre le estuviera observando con aquella mirada de _te estoy vigilando y estaré ahí para regodearme cuando la fastidies_.

Hubo un momento, Draco no podría precisar cuándo, que las ausencias de Harry en los eventos familiares dejaron de parecerle simple fatalidad. _¿Otra vez tienes guardia? Es verdadera mala suerte que siempre tengas obligaciones de trabajo cuando celebramos alguna fiesta importante en casa…_ Y la frecuencia con que llegaba tarde a cenar, empezó a molestarle hasta el punto de pensar que lo estaba haciendo adrede. _Acabaré creyendo que prefieres comer como un troglodita el puchero de los Weasley, que dignarte a utilizar más de dos cubiertos en esta casa._ Como también comenzó a pensar que Harry se negaba a poner ningún interés en las cuestiones de etiqueta sólo para fastidiar a sus padres. _¿Qué tiene de malo la túnica que te ha comprado mi madre? ¡Ha dedicado mucho tiempo a encontrar algo adecuado para ti! _Y ya ni hablar de cuando Draco tenía emprender algún viaje de negocios y Harry nunca le acompañaba.

El divorcio había sido públicamente mucho menos violento que las palabras que se habían dedicado en privado. Se habían casado un catorce de febrero, día de San Valentín, enamorados y convencidos de que nada ni nadie podría separarles jamás. Sin embargo, su matrimonio había durado exactamente un año y siete meses. El dolor no había remitido con el paso del tiempo, tal como Draco esperaba. Seguía allí, agazapado en alguna parte de su pecho, dispuesto a desgarrarle en el momento más inesperado.

Oyó como la puerta a sus espaldas se abría y después cerraba con cuidado. Draco no se movió y siguió apoyado en el barandal, mirando ese cielo absurdo. Seguramente era Pansy que venía a decirle que Harry finalmente se había ido. Porque, de ser él, seguramente habría oído un temperamental portazo.

—Hola, Draco.

El corazón de Draco se detuvo con el sonido de esa inesperada voz. Su voz. Se incorporó para volverse lentamente hacia el hombre que todavía permanecía junto a la puerta recién cerrada.

—Hola, Harry.

Se miraron sin saber qué decirse. Toda la furia que Harry había sentido hasta ese momento se había desvanecido de repente. Draco le pareció todavía más atractivo de lo que recordaba. Su pelo rubio como siempre perfecto, sin moverse una sola hebra de su sitio. Cómo no, vestía una túnica de corte impecable sobre su smoking. Y podía apostar su varita a que los zapatos eran italianos. Pero Draco estaba nervioso. Harry lo sabía porque la uña del dedo índice de su ex marido rozaba sistemáticamente la piel del dedo pulgar. Y ese gesto sólo aparecía cuando Draco estaba nervioso. Harry se sintió aliviado de no ser el único que se sentía así.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

—No me quejo.

Harry dio un par de pasos hacia adelante.

—Sé que ha sido una encerrona y que no has tenido nada que ver en esto —afirmó.

—¿Me estás disculpando? —Draco sintió ganas de morderse la lengua por el tono irónico que se le había escapado.

Sin embargo, Harry no dio muestras de haberlo notado. Caminó los pasos que faltaban hasta el barandal y se apoyó en él como había hecho Draco hasta hacía unos instantes.

—¿De dónde has sacado ese horroroso sobretodo? —preguntó el rubio, imitándole.

—Es cómodo para trabajar —respondió Harry. Después volvió el rostro hacia su ex marido— Túnica parisina, supongo.

Draco sonrió.

—Supones bien —titubeó unos instantes antes de decir—: Te dejaste las tuyas en el armario. Puedes pasar a recogerlas, si quieres.

Harry negó en silencio, con la mirada puesta otra vez en esa perfecta luna llena.

—No las necesito —dijo—. Además, nunca me gustaron.

—Lo sé.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Hermione, sin atreverse a mirar por el cristal de la puerta.

—Hablan —respondió Pansy, con el extremo de la oreja extensible discretamente en su oído— ¡Sobre túnicas! —añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? —dijo Ron.

—Tendremos que darte las gracias por haberle hecho vomitar toda la mala leche a Potter antes de meterse ahí —ironizó Blaise.

—No malmetas, Blaise —le reprendió Pansy.

—Sólo le estoy dando las gracias a Weasley —se ofendió su amigo.

—¿Quieres dárselas a mi puño, Zanibi? —gruñó Ron.

—¡Qué os calléis los dos! —gritaron dos voces a la vez.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

_Dile lo que sientes_, le había aconsejado Pansy. Draco dejó escapar el aire imperceptiblemente. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si Harry hubiera entrado con ganas de comerse su hígado. Una buena pelea solía agudizar su ingenio y darle la oportunidad de volver las cosas a su favor. Le habría podido demostrar a Harry que había madurado lo suficiente como para no devolverle las pullas, tal como había dicho su amiga. Sin embargo, su ex marido estaba quieto y callado a tan sólo un paso de él. Draco podría extender la mano y tocarle, si quisiera. Y aunque lo deseaba, no iba a hacerlo. No sin antes tantear el terreno, al menos.

—Te he echado de menos —confesó reuniendo todo su valor.

Harry no le miró, como si no le hubiera oído.

—Sí, yo también he tenido mis momentos —respondió tras unos segundos—. Fue duro al principio.

—Tal vez nos precipitamos… —insinuó Draco.

—¿Tú crees? —Harry suspiró quedamente— Lo único que nos faltó fue sacar las varitas y maldecirnos, Draco —sus oscurecidos ojos verdes se iluminaron un poco cuando los alzó hacia la brillante luna ficticia—. Nuestra relación estaba demasiado… emponzoñada como para poder salvarla —razonó—. Demasiado.

Draco pensó que había verdadera tristeza en la voz de Harry. Tanta como él sentía en su corazón en ese momento.

—No te estoy echando la culpa… —habló de nuevo el ex auror, volviendo el rostro hacia Draco por primera vez en la conversación.

Percibiendo el pequeño movimiento, el rubio también le miró.

—No supimos mantenernos en nuestro lugar, ni obligar a los demás a mantenerse en el suyo —dijo. Harry asintió suavemente—. Pero ahora somos más viejos y más sabios —continuó, tratando de darle una nota de humor a su discurso—. Quizás podríamos darnos una nueva oportunidad.

Los ojos de Harry permanecieron fijos en los de Draco durante un largo rato. Deshaciéndole por dentro. Deseándole tanto que ese viejo y conocido dolor le retorció las entrañas hasta dejarle sin aliento. Esperando una respuesta que tardaba demasiado en llegar. Finalmente, Harry negó pesadamente con la cabeza. Como si al hacerlo estuviera soportando una gran presión que apenas le dejara moverla.

—No funcionaría, Draco. Ambos lo sabemos.

El interior de Draco se retorció un poco más.

—Entonces, ¿ya no sientes nada por mí? —preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que apenas susurraba.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

Y la mirada de Harry se encerró nuevamente en la de Draco durante largos minutos.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—¿Siguen hablando? —preguntó Molly Weasley.

—Sí —respondió Hermione, quien ahora tenía el turno de escucha—. Draco ha dado el primer paso y le ha dicho que le echa de menos —miró a los demás con preocupación—. Pero Harry le ha dicho que no funcionaría.

—¿Se han tocado? —preguntó Pansy.

—Ni siquiera lo han intentado —Hermione volvió el rostro hacia la psicomaga—. Eso no es bueno, ¿verdad?

Pansy frunció el ceño. No, no lo era.

—¿Qué me dices de su lenguaje corporal? —preguntó a continuación.

—Siguen aburridamente quietos —Hermione se dirigió principalmente a Ron y sus padres cuando dijo—: Esa no es buena señal en Harry.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza, completamente de acuerdo. Blaise decidió que era un buen momento para ir a informar a la señora Malfoy y Pansy encendió otro cigarrillo.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—Entonces, está todo dicho —sentenció Draco, apartándose del barandal—. No creo que debamos alargar más esta conversación.

Harry le imitó, de modo que ambos quedaron uno frente al otro en el centro del balcón, entrando en un momento embarazoso en el cual ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo iniciar la despedida. Finalmente, Harry extendió la mano.

—Si algún día pasas por Pernik, me encantará que tomemos una copa juntos.

—Tal vez me deje caer por allí algún día —respondió Draco, estrechando la mano que Harry le ofrecía.

Se miraron durante unos segundos más antes de que sus manos se separaran con más renuencia de la que estaban dispuestos a confesar.

—Te deseo lo mejor, Draco.

—Yo a ti también.

Al otro lado de la puerta, magos y brujas recibían el nuevo año con gritos y algarabía, brindando con champagne y expresando sus mejores deseos los unos a los otros. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse para que Harry no le estampara la puerta en la cara al abrirla. Casi sin aminorar el paso, cruzó entre los Weasley, Hermione, Pansy y Blaise, deseándoles a todos un feliz año. Inmediatamente Harry se perdió entre el gentío que celebraba en el Salón de Recepciones del Ministerio, sin que pudieran hacer nada por detenerle. Todos los rostros se volvieron entonces hacia el balcón donde Draco, nuevamente apoyado en el barandal, permanecía ajeno al bullicio que estallaba a pocos metros de él.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Lucius Malfoy se levantó aquella mañana reposado y relajado después de haber descansado apaciblemente toda la noche. Narcisa no había querido tener sexo con él, aduciendo a que estaba muy cansada. Pero a Lucius no le había molestado la negativa. Comprendía que su esposa estaba un poco disgustada por cómo habían acabado las cosas entre Potter y su hijo. ¡Panda de idiotas! ¿De verdad esa psicomaga del tres al cuarto, por muy amiga de la familia que fuera, creía que iba a resucitar lo que bien enterrado estaba? Mientras se duchaba, Lucius pensó que después de desayunar hablaría un poco con Draco. Le animaría, ya que la noche anterior parecía un alma en pena, y le haría ver que si hasta Potter había comprendido que su relación había sido un error y no tenía ningún sentido intentar reanudarla, era porque se trataba de una verdad incuestionable a la que no había que darle más vueltas. Sólo aceptarla y seguir adelante.

Bajó al comedor para ordenar a alguno de sus elfos que sirvieran té de jazmín para Narcisa. Aparte de que a ella le gustaba mucho, también la tranquilizaría un poco y el hogar de Lucius sería de nuevo la balsa de aceite a la que estaba acostumbrado. Dejaría pasar unos días y abordaría seriamente con Draco la cuestión de establecer lazos con los Greengrass, a través de su hija Astoria. Buena familia. Buena fortuna. Y buenas tetas, dijera lo que dijera ese crápula de Zabini sobre los gustos de su hijo. Porque como bien decía el refrán, y aun a riesgo de parecer soez, más tiraban dos tetas que dos bueyes de dos carretas. Riéndose de su propia gracia, Lucius entro en el comedor dispuesto a disfrutar de un buen desayuno. Su sonrisa se heló al instante que puso un pie en la estancia.

—Buenos días, Lucius. ¿Qué tal ha dormido?

Vestido tan sólo con unos pantalones de pijama, que por la largura de pierna no eran suyos, descalzo y con ese irrefutable aspecto que tiene un hombre que ha estado follando toda la noche, Potter estaba atiborrando una bandeja que flotaba a su lado con todo lo que estaba a su alcance de la mesa que había sido preparada con el desayuno.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

A pesar de que el tono de voz de Lucius podría haber helado el averno, Harry simplemente le miró y dijo:

—Consiguiendo algo para desayunar. Draco está demasiado cansado, así que he bajado yo.

El torso desnudo de Potter lucía un poco maltratado. La marca de lo que sin duda era un buen mordisco en su hombro izquierdo. Una señal similar rodeaba el pezón derecho y un poco más abajo, a la altura del duro y trabajado estómago, tres líneas delgadas y rojizas que correspondían a un arañazo. Una pequeña venita en la sien de Lucius empezó a palpitar.

—Qué. Haces. Aquí. En mi casa —repitió, tan despacio como si le hablara a un retrasado mental.

—¡Ah! Se refería a qué hago en su casa —Harry vació más de la mitad de la fuente de salchichas en uno de los platos de la bandeja. Las que sabía eran las preferidas de Lucius—. Si quiere la verdad, le diré que Draco y yo después de nuestro encuentro de ayer por la noche, quedamos para follar más tarde, cuando esa aburrida fiesta terminara. Pero si lo prefiere, puedo fingir que he venido a recoger las túnicas que me dejé en el armario antes de irme.

Lucius no recordaba haber tenido nunca un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

—Y, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? —preguntó, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras revisaba con mucha atención la fuente de los huevos. Los había fritos con beicon y duros con jamón. Finalmente se decidió por los primeros.

—Pues no sé. Lo que aguanten las reservas de lubricante y pomada para las escoceduras —Harry le guió el ojo a su ex suegro de forma picarona—. Al paso que vamos, un par de días como mucho. Tenga en cuenta que también tenemos que descansar…

—Realmente estás disfrutando, ¿verdad? —dijo Lucius entre dientes.

Harry volvió un poco la cabeza y sonrió, mostrando la marca obscenamente púrpura de un chupetón en su garganta.

—Sí, mucho —reconoció—. No he conocido otro culo como el de su hijo. Perfecto. Exquisito. Digno de un Malfoy. ¿Qué más puedo decir?

—¿Que te largarás de aquí y no tendré que soportar ver nunca más tu cara? —ironizó el dueño de la casa.

—Tampoco yo disfruto con la suya —aseguró Harry con tranquilidad—. Por eso vuelvo a Bulgaria en un par de días —y antes de que esas palabras pudieran proporcionar algo de sosiego a Lucius, añadió—: Y me llevo a Draco conmigo.

—¡Por todos los demonios! —estalló finalmente el ex mortífago—. ¡Tú mismo dijiste que no funcionaria de nuevo! ¡Te fuiste dejando a Draco completamente abatido!

Harry alzó la varita y comenzó a dirigir la repleta bandeja hacia la puerta del comedor, despacio, caminando de esa forma graciosa que permitía adivinar que quizás andaba algo adolorido.

—Sí, bueno… —el ex auror se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa— …eso fue durante nuestra primera conversación —admitió—. Tuvimos una segunda en el despacho del Ministro, donde estaba seguro de que no iba a haber ninguna maldita oreja extensible. Mis hombres lo revisaron concienzudamente.

¡Maldito Shacklebolt! se lamentó Lucius. El estúpido Ministro tendría mucho que compensarle cuando hablaran de las tasas de importación durante su próxima reunión.

—No se preocupe, Lucius —dijo entonces Harry ante la expresión de sufrimiento de su ex suegro—. Estaremos de vuelta en un par de meses —se lo pensó un poco mejor— O tres. Le he prometido al Ministro reconsiderar seriamente aceptar el puesto de Jefe de Aurores.

¿Potter al mando del cuerpo de seguridad del mundo mágico? Lucius podía considerarse oficialmente acabado.

—¡Ah! seguramente no bajaremos a comer. Discúlpenos con Narcisa —Harry sonrió, alzando el puño en un gesto de ánimo— ¡Hay que acabar con esas reservas!

Lucius caminó lentamente hasta la cabecera de la mesa, dejándose caer en la silla que habitualmente ocupaba. De acuerdo, se dijo, ya que todo el mundo parecía empeñado en que aquella relación se reanudara, incluidos los involucrados en ella, tal vez iba siendo hora de replantearse algunas cosas. Así que Lucius Malfoy empezó a pensar en las posibles ventajas que podían reportarle el tener un yerno de nuevo. Uno que iba a convertirse en el Jefe de Aurores. La segunda persona más poderosa en el escalafón después del Ministro de Magia. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, que Potter volviera a ser su yerno no iba a ser tan malo.

**FIN**


End file.
